


Reprendre son destin en main

by Lili76



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Post-War, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili76/pseuds/Lili76
Summary: Harry Potter fait face à son destin. Il se bat contre Voldemort et survit. Désormais son avenir semble déjà décidé pour lui, tout tracé. Sauf s'il décide de tout changer, et de reprendre en main son avenir.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	Reprendre son destin en main

En voyant Voldemort tomber, Harry ferma les yeux, et souffla doucement, épuisé. Il l'avait fait, il avait finalement réussi.  
Il avait tué le Mage noir qui semait la terreur sur le monde magique. Il avait accompli la prophétie et contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru , il avait survécu.

Avec un pincement au coeur, il songea que son professeur de potions aurait ricané et aurait grogné qu'il ne faisait rien comme les autres. Une fois de plus, il avait défié les pronostics et il avait survécu à l'Avada. Une seconde fois.

Lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'il était voué à mourir, une vague de colère l'avait submergé. Envers le destin, Dumbledore et le monde magique, parce que tout espoir d'être un jour heureux lui était arraché.

En voyant le regard inquiet de ses amis, les écorchures qu'ils avaient récoltés à se battre, leurs visages salis et leurs mains jointes, il s'était résigné. Lui allait mourir, mais eux, qui l'avaient toujours soutenu et entouré, ils vivraient. Ils allaient vivre, être heureux. Fonder une famille, et il était certain que leurs enfants entendraient parler de lui, Harry Potter, comme s'il était toujours présent.

Hermione comprit que ce serait un voyage sans retour pour lui, en voyant son visage. Elle fondit en larmes, et se jeta contre Harry. Il lui murmura des mots de réconforts, refusant de lui montrer l'étendue de son désespoir. Il se força à sourire et la jeune fille se réfugia dans les bras de Ron alors qu'il leur demandait de s'occuper de Nagini pour lui.

En se rendant en direction de la forêt interdite, il croisa Ginny et lui adressa un signe de la main amical. Il était heureux d'avoir rompu avec elle, même s'il aimait beaucoup la petite soeur de Ron. Elle avait été pour lui le rêve d'une famille heureuse, de reconstruire ce que Voldemort avait détruit en tuant ses parents.  
Il serait bien trop cruel de la laisser espérer alors qu'il entamait un voyage sans retour. Il savait à quel point elle l'aimait depuis longtemps, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre.

Ils étaient resté proches, probablement parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais été un vrai couple. Quelques baisers échangés et des promesses d'avenir, puis le rêve s'était brisé et ils s'étaient éloignés, à cause de la guerre qui faisait rage.  
Elle lui sourit, puis lança un hurlement digne d'une banshee avant de se jeter dans un nouveau duel, volontaire et combative.

Il se sentit chanceux d'avoir été proche d'elle, même s'il ne l'aimait pas aussi fort qu'elle. Lui n'avait jamais ressenti de passion, juste cet attachement profond envers elle. S'il n'avait pas dû mourir, ils auraient pu être heureux tous les deux. Ils étaient suffisamment amis pour mener une vie de couple harmonieuse après tout. Et tout le clan Weasley aurait été près d'eux, pour les soutenir et offrir à Harry ce dont il avait toujours manqué.

*  
Avec un soupir résigné, Harry revint à l'instant présent, devant le corps sans vie du Mage Noir. Autour de lui, il y avait des cris, et les Mangemorts commençaient à fuir, paniqués. Maintenant que leur Maître était mort, ils craignaient d'être arrêtés et jetés à Azkaban.

Pour autant, Harry ne bougea pas. Il avait fait sa part, il avait fait ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il n'allait certainement pas les empêcher de tenter de sauver leurs vies, même si la plupart avaient commis des actes horribles.  
Il n'y avait que les Lestrange ou Greyback qui pourraient le pousser à agir, parce qu'il les détestait personnellement. Parce qu'ils avaient blessé sa seule famille restante. Sirius et Remus.

Il entendit un cri derrière lui, et soudain, un corps chaud et sanglotant se jeta contre lui. Il réceptionna Hermione tant bien que mal, tandis que Ron les rejoignait et les enlaçait tous les deux.  
Il se laissa réconforter, laissant enfin des larmes brûlantes couler sur ses joues, profitant de l'étreinte amicale, de l'amour qu'ils se portaient tous les trois.

Il y avait eu l'après. Le passage entre les mains experte de Pomfresh. La découverte des victimes. Pleurer leurs proches et amis, les enterrer. Apprendre à vivre avec le vide qu'ils avaient laissé.  
Harry s'était laissé entraîner, subissant le quotidien, sans prendre de décisions. Il faisait encore des cauchemars la nuit, et parfois, il avait l'impression de se retrouver sur le champ de bataille. Un bruit fort, une odeur, et il s'y retrouvait à nouveau, désemparé et le coeur battant la chamade.

Comme toujours, il cachait à ses amis ce qui n'allait pas. Il souriait, acceptait de les voir, de passer du temps au Terrier. Il vivait normalement en apparences, même s'il avait l'impression que quelque chose était brisé en lui.

Il était tout juste majeur, et il avait vécu un évènement terriblement traumatisant. Il pensait qu'il avait besoin de temps, pour aller mieux. Alors, il ne se plaignait pas - il n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de se plaindre.

Le temps passait, et lorsque les feuilles commencèrent à rougir sur les arbres, il fut temps de prendre une décision pour son avenir.  
Il avoua à Ron et Hermione qu'il n'était pas vraiment certain de vouloir être Auror. Il avait longuement hésité, pensant que son meilleur ami serait furieux. Pourtant, le rouquin lui sourit sans animosité et hocha la tête.  
\- Je suppose que tu préfères une vie tranquille. Pour ma part, j'avoue que je pense de plus en plus souvent aller travailler avec George plutôt que de risquer ma peau.  
Le soulagement qui déferla sur Harry le fit presque défaillir, et il se sentit immédiatement plus libre.

Ils plaisantèrent, comme à leur habitude, imaginant des carrières toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres pour Harry. Hermione bien évidemment avait un plan précis pour son avenir, et rien ne pourrait l'en faire dévier. Ron semblait déterminé à s'associer à son frère. Depuis la perte de son jumeau, George avait besoin d'aide, et il se sentirait bien plus rassuré de pouvoir l'entourer.

Puis, vint le moment de la question que redoutait Harry. Celle de son avenir sentimental.  
Hermione lui demanda s'il avait des projets, avec un sourire complice. Harry s'empourpra, voulant éviter le sujet mais Ron répondit à sa place, avec une tranquille assurance.  
\- Et bien, plus rien ne l'empêche de se mettre réellement avec Ginny, non ? Elle n'a jamais cessé d'espérer, et je pense qu'elle attend juste la visite de Harry.

Hermione tenta de temporiser mais Ron s'enthousiasma rapidement.  
\- Je suis sûr qu'ils auront un mariage grandiose !

Harry ne protesta pas. Il ne fit pas la moindre objection.  
Il se résigna juste, une fois encore. Il ne voulait pas décevoir son meilleur ami, ni sa famille qui avaient tant fait pour lui.

Il n'imaginait pas que la guerre le changerait aussi profondément, parce que désormais, à l'idée d'épouser Ginny et de mener la vie qu'il avait autrefois rêvé le faisait presque suffoquer d'angoisse.

Il croisa le regard bienveillant d'Hermione mais il lui fit un sourire rassurant, l'empêchant ainsi d'objecter.

Le lendemain matin, Harry Potter avait disparu. Il n'avait laissé qu'une lettre d'excuse à ses amis, leur expliquant qu'il se sentait mal et qu'il devait prendre le temps de se reconstruire. Il donnerait des nouvelles bien sûr, mais il avait besoin d'un peu de temps.

******

Sept ans plus tard

*******

En posant les pieds sur le sol londonien, pour la première fois depuis sept longues années, l'homme eut un instant de vertige. Il prit le temps de regarder autour de lui, essayant de trouver ce qui avait changé durant son absence.

Tout semblait identique, comme si rien avait changé, et il réprima une vague d'angoisse, en se répétant qu'il n'était plus le petit garçon effrayé qui avait fui.

Finalement, Harry Potter soupira et avança lentement en direction du chaudron baveur, la seule entrée qu'il connaissait pour le chemin de Traverse.

En sept ans, l'adolescent était devenu un homme méconnaissable. S'il n'avait pas vraiment grandi en taille, il s'était étoffé et musclé. Suffisamment pour modifier durablement sa silhouette et faire oublier l'enfant trop maigre qu'il avait été autrefois.  
Il avait laissé ses cheveux pousser un peu, juste ce qu'il fallait pour masquer sa cicatrice et pour pouvoir les dompter un peu - même si c'était un combat perdu d'avance. Dorénavant, il avait les cheveux mi-longs et il les nouait en un chignon grossier pour ne pas être gêné.

Il avait changé ses lunettes rondes d'enfant, si reconnaissables. C'était devenu un symbole au même titre que l'étrange cicatrice que lui avait laissé Voldemort. À une époque, il avait hésité à porter des lentilles, mais il s'était vite rendu compte que ses yeux verts étaient alors bien trop visibles et lui rappelaient trop sa mère disparue. Le jeune homme avait donc choisi une nouvelle monture, évitant avec soin les formes rondes, et il s'était rendu compte avec surprise que ça changeait totalement son apparence.

Harry avait également brûlé les vêtements qu'il avait hérité de son cousin tout de suite après son départ. Il avait eu du mal à trouver son style, mais il avait opté pour quelque chose de classique et passe-partout. Jean et tee-shirt en été, sweat à capuche en hiver. Des couleurs neutres toujours, du noir, du gris, du bleu foncé. Rien qui ne soit voyant, rien qui ne puisse attirer le regard sur lui. Il avait définitivement refermé la porte sur son passé tourmenté, et il s'en sentait mieux.

Après une adolescence sous les projecteurs, le jeune homme qu'il était devenu avait besoin d'anonymat. Il voulait se fondre dans la masse, pouvoir vaquer à ses occupations sans avoir à se justifier ou sans trouver le compte-rendu de ses actes dans la gazette le lendemain…

Il s'était reconstruit et découvert pendant sa longue absence. Mais il n'était pas resté inactif non plus. Ses parents lui avaient laissé une fortune suffisante pour vivre oisivement, comme le riche lors qu'il aurait dû devenir. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il aspirait. Devenir réellement lord reviendrait à se placer de lui-même sur le devant de la scène, et à s'exposer à la célébrité qu'il fuyait depuis ses onze ans.

Il avait appris, autant qu'il le pouvait.  
Il n'avait jamais été un élève studieux ou attentif. Au début, c'était parce qu'il ne devait surtout pas avoir de meilleures notes que son cousin. À Poudlard, sa motivation avait vite été broyée par tout ce qui se produisait autour de lui. Risquer sa vie chaque année rendait la notion de bonne note légèrement triviale.  
Et puis, il pouvait se justifier également par le fait qu'il n'avait jamais eu de figure parentale. Personne ne s'était jamais intéressé à lui ou à son travail scolaire. Sans Hermione, il était convaincu qu'il s'en serait sorti bien plus mal…

Devenu adulte, libéré de ses obligations, il avait découvert qu'apprendre pouvait être important. Peu à peu, il s'était intéressé à divers domaines, qu'ils soient magiques ou moldus. Il était loin d'être un petit génie comme l'avait été Hermione à Poudlard, mais il se défendait plutôt pas mal et il avait acquis quelques compétences utiles.

Et puis, enfin en paix avec lui-même, il s'était décidé à retourner où tout avait commencé. Retrouver ses origines, retrouver ses amis - à condition qu'ils lui pardonnent. Il mentirait s'il prétendait que la décision avait été facile ou qu'il n'avait pas eu peur. Il avait repoussé l'échéance, jusqu'à essayer de retrouver un peu de son courage de Gryffondor.

Malgré toutes les années passées, Harry se sentait comme un enfant effrayé en cet instant. Il ne put s'empêcher de toucher sa baguette glissée dans sa manche - la guerre était peut être terminée depuis longtemps, mais il avait parfaitement assimilé une leçon durement acquise : ne jamais se séparer de sa baguette, quelle qu'en soit la raison.

Avec un soupir presque résigné, il entra dans la taverne et salua le barman d'un léger signe de tête. Ce n'était plus Tom visiblement, et Harry se demanda ce que l'homme sympathique d'autrefois était devenu.  
Personne ne prêta attention à lui.

Pas le moindre regard appuyé. Rien du tout. Un total inconnu.

Il sortit dans la cour et se posta devant le mur. Malgré le temps passé, il n'avait pas oublié comment ouvrir le passage.  
Un peu nerveux, il soupira, puis entra sur le chemin de Traverse.

Comme tant d'années auparavant, il s'immobilisa, émerveillé. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, en retrouvant son âme d'enfant. Ici tout était plus brillant, plus bruyant.  
Il avança, lentement, cherchant ce qui avait changé depuis sa dernière visite.

La guerre n'avait presque pas laissé de traces. Tout avait été reconstruit, et les sorciers se pressaient dans les boutiques.  
Après avoir passé Gringotts, il s'immobilisa, et secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé. Devant lui, la boutiques des Weasley s'étendait, visiblement prospère. Une foule de sorciers entraient et sortaient, riant et s'amusant, insouciants.  
C'était le rêve des jumeaux, changer le monde en y amenant de la joie. Et visiblement, George avait su atteindre leur objectif.

Comme hypnotisé, il avança jusqu'à la devanture, et retrouva les anciens produits qu'il connaissait déjà étant enfant. Il y avait des nouveautés, forcément. Visiblement, George n'avait pas chômé…

L'endroit était bondé, et il laissa son regard se promener sur les clients jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête en voyant une chevelure rousse.

La signature des Weasley.

Le coeur battant, il resta immobile, attendant que les gens ne s'écartent pour identifier qui était présent. D'un coup, le rouquin se retourna, et Harry eut l'impression de vaciller.  
Il n'avait pas changé.

En sept longues années, Ronald Weasley, son meilleur ami, son frère, n'avait pas du tout changé. La même dégaine, les mêmes cheveux un peu trop longs, les mêmes yeux d'un bleu brillant.  
Il reconnut également la jeune femme brune à ses côtés. Hermione avait coupé ses cheveux en un carré long, et elle était radieuse. Radieuse et très enceinte…

Submergé par l'émotion, il resta figé, les yeux écarquillés. Il recula brusquement quand la jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui, lorsqu'il eut l'impression de croiser son regard.  
Il inspira profondément, et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas encore prêt. Il pensait qu'il aurait le temps de reprendre ses marques dans le monde magique…

Il tourna les talons, vacillant légèrement et allait s'éloigner quand une voix le stoppa.  
\- Harry ?

Il s'immobilisa, son coeur battant la chamade, paralysé. Il n'osait pas se retourner, et il ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par les souvenirs.  
Une main légère se posa sur son épaule, et il ouvrit les yeux, se trouvant face à un regard chocolat qu'il connaissait bien. Évidemment, Hermione l'avait reconnu immédiatement.  
Les larmes aux yeux, son autre main soutenant son ventre imposant, Hermione l'observait d'un air implorant.  
\- Harry, c'est bien toi ?

Une vague d'amour pour son amie le submergea, et une boule d'émotion obstruant sa gorge, il hocha doucement la tête, un peu incertain de l'accueil qui allait lui être réservé.  
À son assentiment, la jeune femme laissa échapper une exclamation de joie et se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant férocement contre elle.

Ils restèrent enlacés en silence un long moment, indifférent au fait qu'ils étaient en plein milieu du chemin de Traverse. Les sorciers passaient à côté d'eux, certains avec un petit sourire amusé ou attendri, d'autre se plaignant qu'ils étaient en plein passage… Mais les deux jeunes gens s'en moquaient savourant leurs retrouvailles.

Finalement, Hermione s'écarta et sourit - bien que ses joues soient trempées de larmes. Avec un léger grognement elle passa une main tremblante sur son visage et lui adressa une grimace comique.  
\- Les hormones… je te jure.  
Harry ne put s'en empêcher. Il se mit à rire, alors qu'Hermione le regardait avec fascination. Elle l'avait déjà vu rire, bien sûr, mais pas avec cet abandon serein…

La brunette commença à l'attirer vers la boutique Weasley, mais Harry renâcla, soudain incertain.  
\- Je ne suis pas certain que…  
\- Tout le monde sera ravi de te voir, Harry !

Le jeune homme n'était pas vraiment convaincu. Il soupira et marmonna, l'air buté.  
\- Il y a beaucoup trop de monde.  
Hermione lui lança un long regard, puis hocha doucement la tête, compréhensive.  
\- Ça a toujours été ça le problème, n'est-ce-pas ?

Elle ne laissa pas à son ami le temps de répondre, l'attirant un peu à l'écart pour ne plus gêner la circulation. Puis, elle sortit sa baguette et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Aussitôt, une adorable loutre luminescente apparut et sautilla, avant de filer gracieusement en direction de la boutique.  
Harry resta silencieux, observant Hermione, essayant de superposer l'image de la femme épanouie devant lui à l'adolescente sûre d'elle qu'il avait laissé.

Une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans le regard chocolat, et elle se pencha légèrement vers lui.  
\- Dis, Harry. Tu restes avec nous maintenant ? Tu ne repars pas ?  
Le jeune homme se mordilla la lèvre et haussa les épaules, en détournant les yeux.  
\- Je n'ai pas vraiment… décidé. Mais si je repars, cette fois, je ne couperai pas le contact. Je te promet.  
Elle pinça les lèvres, mais n'émit pas la moindre protestation, acceptant visiblement la réponse de son ami. Avant qu'elle ne puisse poser une nouvelle question, Ron sortait de la boutique, et avançait vers eux, les sourcils froncés.  
Hermione gloussa, définitivement amusée.  
\- Même après tout ce temps, il reste jaloux comme pas permis.

Harry sourit, tout en dévisageant Ron avec attention. Il remarqua les légers changements qu'il n'avait pas vu au premier abord, lorsqu'il l'observait à travers la vitrine. Ron avait toujours une étincelle de malice dans le regard, mais il était visiblement plus mature. En le voyant si proche d'Hermione il fronça un instant les sourcils avant de le reconnaître et de se figer, visiblement choqué.  
\- Harry ?  
Hermione eut un large sourire, et elle hocha vivement la tête, ravie. Ron eut un sourire, mais qui n'était pas tout à fait chaleureux. Il avança vers eux, dévisageant Harry avec attention.  
\- Tu as l'air en forme.

Le brun remonta ses lunettes nerveusement et haussa les épaules, puis il désigna le ventre d'Hermione.  
\- Félicitations, à tous les deux.  
Ron enlaça possessivement sa compagne, sans quitter celui qui avait été son meilleur ami du regard. Puis il soupira.  
\- Ainsi tu es revenu.

Hermione lui donna un léger coup de coude, et les deux amoureux échangèrent un long regard. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge, un peu mal à l'aise.  
\- Je… Enfin. Je passais juste.  
Ron fronça les sourcils.  
\- Tu repars ?

Harry regarda autour de lui, le chemin de Traverse, d'un air perdu. Il soupira doucement, et évita le regard de ses deux meilleurs amis.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas décidé ce que je ferais encore. Je pensais… Enfin j'ai souvent pensé à vous deux et je…

Ron l'interrompit brusquement, les yeux brillants de colère, alors qu'Hermione plaquait ses mains sur sa bouche, visiblement horrifiée. Il le bouscula, rudement.  
\- Pensé à nous ? Tu sais à quel point on s'est inquiété ? Le nombre de nuits blanches ? Les endroits qu'on a visité pour te retrouver ? Nous pensions que tu étais mort !

Harry écarquilla les yeux.  
\- Mais la lettre…  
\- Je pensais que nous méritions plus qu'un misérable bout de papier pour nous dire que tu partais ! Nous aurions compris si tu avais besoin de voyager ! Mais tu aurais pu donner des nouvelles !

Suppliantes, Hermione s'agrippa au bras de Ron. Il s'adoucit en la regardant, puis haussa les épaules avec un grognement.  
\- Peu importe. Ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de te déranger.

Harry hocha la tête, un peu nauséeux, se rendant compte qu'il les avait blessé en les tenant à l'écart de cette façon. Il se frotta les yeux sous ses lunettes puis il murmura, d'une voix à peine audible.  
\- J'avais besoin de faire ça seul. D'apprendre à… vivre autrement. Sans personne pour me guider ou pour me conseiller. Je ne faisais que ce qu'on attendait de moi, je ne savais même pas… ce que je voulais.

Ron plissa les yeux et montra les dents, même s'il était moins agressif - comme si quelque part l'explication de son ami avait du sens à ses yeux.  
\- Tu as manqué notre mariage. Nous avons patienté quatre ans, avant de comprendre que tu ne serais pas là comme nous l'espérions. Quelques mois de plus, et tu manquais l'arrivée de notre premier né. Même si tu repars, tu sauras au moins que… que nous allons être parents.  
\- Je suis désolé.

Ron le dévisagea, et hocha la tête sèchement. Il le salua d'un signe de tête sec, puis se détourna.  
\- J'ai du travail.  
Horrifié, Harry vit son meilleur ami se détourner et s'éloigner. Cependant, Hermione l'agrippa par le bras, le serrant jusqu'à lui faire mal.  
\- Harry… Il va se calmer. Il… Il a été surpris.  
\- Il ne… veut clairement plus me voir. J'aurais dû…  
\- Cesse d'être stupide et borné Harry ! Tu sais comment est Ron ! Il va ruminer quelques jours, puis il se rendra compte que sa colère a disparu et il reviendra vers toi !  
\- Hermione…  
\- Pendant quatre ans après ton départ, il a repoussé notre mariage. Pas moi. Lui. Il ne voulait que toi en témoin. Il assurait que tu reviendrais, que tu ne pouvais pas juste nous abandonner. Et puis… Arthur a été malade et nous avons pensé qu'il ne survivrait pas. Ron a compris en voyant son père si faible qu'il ne pouvait plus t'attendre. Que tu avais probablement refait ta vie loin de nous. Il n'a plus jamais parlé de toi après. Pourtant, quand je lui ai annoncé ma grossesse, je l'ai trouvé en train d'écrire une lettre à ton intention pour te demander d'être le parrain. Harry… pendant sept ans, Ron t'a écrit des tonnes de lettres, à chaque fois qu'il voulait te parler. Il y a un coffre à la maison, qui se remplit petit à petit.

S'il n'avait pas été coincé entre le mur d'un côté et son amie très enceinte de l'autre, Harry aurait pris la fuite. Les mots de Hermione avaient brisé son coeur en miettes, alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait fait souffrir ses amis.  
Il ferma longuement les yeux.  
\- Je pensais que je pourrais. Faire ce que vous attendiez de moi. Mais quand Ron a parlé du mariage avec sa soeur, j'ai eu l'impression d'étouffer. Je me disais que j'appréciais Ginny et que… peut être ça pourrait fonctionner. Mais… après la bataille, tous ces morts… j'ai juste eu besoin de fuir le plus loin possible.

Lorsqu'il osa regarder à nouveau son amie, elle avait l'air horrifiée. Elle secoua la tête, désemparée.  
\- Oh Harry ! On ne voulait pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit ! On voulait juste ton bonheur !  
Il lui sourit, tendrement.  
\- Je sais. Je l'ai toujours su. C'est pour ça que je suis revenu ici en premier, même si je n'étais pas vraiment prêt à vous parler à tous les deux.

Hermione lui sourit. Puis, avec un peu de crainte dans le regard, elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.  
\- Tu reviendras nous voir ?  
Harry jeta un regard vers le magasin où s'était engouffré Ron, hésitant. Puis il soupira.  
\- Je ne pense pas que je repartirais. Je veux juste vivre tranquillement, rien de plus. Mais… une fois que j'aurais une adresse fixe, je…  
\- Tu n'as nulle part où dormir ?

Harry cligna des yeux, perplexe, puis il gloussa doucement.  
\- Hermione… Mes parents m'ont laissé une fortune. Même si j'avais passé sept ans à dilapider les gallions, je ne suis pas certain que j'aurais pu l'entamer sérieusement. C'est juste que je cherche encore où vivre. Donc… je vais d'hôtel en hôtel.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir - toujours aussi impressionnant malgré les années passées loin d'elle et son ventre rond - et haussa un sourcil.  
\- Je ne doute bien que tu n'es pas sans-le-sou. Je t'offrais juste l'hospitalité si…  
\- J'apprécie, Hermione. Réellement.

Maladroitement, Harry attira son amie contre lui et lui frotta le dos, puis il s'écarta un peu mal à l'aise.  
\- Tu salueras Ron de ma part ? Dis lui que… Je sais pas. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire pour me faire pardonner.  
\- Juste la vérité, Harry. Je t'assure qu'il comprendra.

Hermione essuya ses joues et lui sourit, puis elle repartit vers la boutique Weasley. Harry ne bougea pas, perdu dans ses pensées, et étouffé par une vague de nostalgie intense. Ils avaient été si proches, à Poudlard, si complices… Il espérait juste qu'il pourrait retrouver un peu de ce qu'il avait perdu.

Il se détourna après un dernier regard, découvrant avec soulagement que personne ne faisait attention à lui, puis repartit à pas lents vers la sortie du chemin de Traverse, pour retrouver le monde moldu. Provisoirement.

Comme il l'avait dit à Hermione, il passa la semaine suivante à chercher où s'établir. Il voulait un endroit proche d'un village sorcier ou même d'une petite communauté, mais isolé, où il pourrait vivre en paix. Un peu un lieu à la façon du Terrier… Son refuge.

De temps en temps, il envoyait un hibou à destination de ses amis. C'étaient de courtes missives, surtout pour tenter de renouer le contact. Hermione répondait toujours, mais jusqu'à ce jour, il n'y avait eu aucun mot de Ron, et Harry commençait à penser que le roux avait tiré un trait sur leur amitié passée.  
Jusqu'au jour où il reçut une photo du mariage de ses amis. Sans un mot. Juste cette photo, qui lui tira des larmes à les voir si heureux, tous les deux. Ce n'était pas la façon d'agir de Hermione, et il devina que c'était une attention de Ron. Un premier geste.

En réponse, il envoya à Ron deux places pour un match de quidditch. Les canons de Chudley contre les Harpies de Hollyhead. Quelques heures plus tard, Ron lui renvoya une seule des deux places, et Harry sentit son coeur se réchauffer, alors qu'un sourire idiot lui barrait le visage.  
Tout n'était pas perdu.

Au fil des semaines, Harry avait retrouvé une certaine complicité avec ses amis, même s'il restait encore des zones d'ombres et des sujets sensibles. Ils n'avaient pas creusé la raison profonde de sa fuite en avant, pas plus qu'ils n'avaient abordé ce qu'il avait fait pendant sept ans.  
Même s'il semblait ouvert, répondant avec bonne volonté à toute question indirecte, Harry ne laissait rien filtrer sur le sujet. C'était une source constante de frustration pour Hermione, qui ne voulait pas attaquer de front et qui rongeait son frein, avide d'en savoir plus.

Il y avait un autre sujet qu'ils n'avaient jamais abordé. La vie sentimentale de Harry.

Le jeune homme voyait ses amis seul, et il ne parlait jamais d'une éventuelle compagne. Il écoutait ses amis parler de leur mariage et de leur couple, souriait, mais il n'avait jamais une parole qui puisse laisser supposer qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie.  
De la même manière, il se rendait chez ses amis avec bonne volonté, mais ces derniers n'avaient jamais vu où il vivait.

Les deux anciens Gryffondor en avaient longuement débattu et avaient décidé de laisser Harry faire les choses à son rythme. Après tout, il était revenu, et c'était déjà un grand pas en avant.

Hormis Ron et Hermione, Harry n'avait encore rencontré personne d'autre. Sa première visite fut bien évidemment pour le Terrier où il fut englouti par l'étreinte maternelle de Molly, qui en pleura d'émotion.  
Hermione avait attendu ce repas familial chez les Weasley avec appréhension, consciente que toutes les ingrédients d'un désastre y seraient réunis. Molly pouvait se montrer parfaitement intrusive et insistante, même avec les meilleures intentions du monde… Le jeune femme avait dû s'y habituer depuis son mariage.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Terrier tous les trois, Harry visiblement un peu nerveux, Molly fondit en larmes et attira le brun dans une étreinte d'ourse, ignorant le raidissement d'un Harry très mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'elle le libéra, il salua les autres Weasley d'un signe de la main un peu hésitant, et Hermione identifia un second écueil.

Ginny.

La petite soeur de Ron avait très mal vécu le départ de Harry, persuadée qu'elle le retrouverait après la guerre. Elle avait été blessée et furieuse, un dangereux mélange chez la cadette et son sacré caractère. Et son regard belliqueux indiquait visiblement qu'elle comptait obtenir une explication sur la disparition de celui qu'elle aimait tant autrefois.

Malgré tout, le repas commença calmement. Harry était un peu hésitant au début, mais George avait toujours eu le don de détendre l'atmosphère - même privé de sa terrible moitié.  
Molly venait de poser le rôti sur la table quand elle posa la première question minée.  
\- Et donc, mon cher Harry… Où étais-tu toutes ces années ?  
Harry leva ses yeux verts vers elle, et Hermione se rendit compte que si autrefois les sentiments de son ami était affichés clairement sur son visage, ce n'était certainement plus le cas. Il eut un sourire étrange, comme s'il réagissait à une plaisanterie connue de lui seul, et il haussa les épaules.  
\- Oh, ici et là. J'ai surtout voyagé.

Molly pinça les lèvres mais sembla laisser le sujet de côté. Provisoirement.

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un coup d'oeil inquiet mais leur ami continuait de manger, calmement, comme s'il n'était pas gêné. Les conversations reprirent, et Hermione s'autorisa à souffler légèrement.  
La seconde attaque, tout aussi brutale, ne tarda pas.  
\- Alors mon chéri ? Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? Tu n'as jamais pensé à te marier et à avoir des enfants ? Tu voulais tellement une famille…

Les yeux verts brillèrent un instant d'une émotion que Hermione ne put identifier. Mal à l'aise, Ron tenta de temporiser, d'un "Maman, arrête" plaintif, mais Ginny insista, d'une voix sirupeuse.  
\- Oui Harry. Tu n'as pas amené celle pour qui tu es parti si vite ?

Ron fusilla du regard sa soeur, visiblement décidée à jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Harry soupira et posa ses couverts, bien trop calme, bien loin de l'adolescent presque colérique qu'il avait pu être à certains moments.  
\- Je suis seul.  
Molly allait insister, mais Harry eut un sourire froid, en se levant lentement.  
\- C'était délicieux comme toujours, Madame Weasley.

Il y eut un lourd silence, puis le brun hocha la tête, en reprenant, d'un ton toujours aussi calme.  
\- Cependant, je crains devoir vous quitter. Bon après midi et encore merci pour le repas.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse émettre la moindre objection, Harry était parti. Hermione soupira, décidant que finalement, tout s'était bien passé.  
Ginny, boudeuse, repoussa brusquement son assiette, en grognant.  
\- Mais c'est quoi son problème ? Depuis quand il se conduit comme un abruti ?

Ron rougit, prêt à défendre son ami, mais ce fut George qui fut le plus rapide, ricanant moqueusement.  
\- Un abruti ? Parce qu'il ne s'est pas jeté à tes pieds en larmes ? Grandis un peu Ginny ! Il me semblait pourtant que tu avais un copain en ce moment ?  
La rouquine renifla, et quitta la table, furieuse. Molly pinça les lèvres, mais elle rencontra les regards hostiles de son époux et de ses enfants et soupira avant de clôturer l'incident d'une voix lasse.  
\- Il a changé.

Si Hermione s'était affolée pour le repas chez les Weasley, Harry pour sa part savait très bien dans quoi il se risquait. Il connaissait Molly et il savait parfaitement qu'elle serait pleine de questions à son égard.  
Il était parfaitement conscient qu'il avait agi comme un parfait Serpentard : en esquivant les questions, puis en quittant le Terrier plus tôt que prévu, il avait fait passer le message que sa vie resterait privée dorénavant. S'il ne s'était ni énervé, ni vexé, c'était avant tout parce qu'il attendait ces réactions.

L'intervention de Ginny l'avait un peu attristé, uniquement parce qu'il avait imaginé qu'elle aurait eu le temps de tourner la page et de l'oublier. Le Harry d'autrefois se serait senti coupable et aurait peut être tenté de se rapprocher d'elle pour se faire pardonner.  
Le nouvel Harry avait conscience qu'en allant vers Ginny, il ne ferait que lui donner de faux espoirs et que ce serait plus cruel que de simplement l'ignorer.

La question sur sa vie sentimentale ne l'avait pas surpris, mais elle l'avait amené à penser à sa vie.  
Ces dernières années, il était resté seul. Il s'était concentré sur lui-même, se reconstruire, aller mieux. Devenir plus fort, et apprendre à vivre.

Molly avait dit vrai en disant qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'une famille. Avant. Cependant, il n'avait eu aucun manque durant son exil volontaire, comme si ce n'était pas le moment.  
Il lui avait fallu combattre les cauchemars qui envahissaient ses nuits, apprendre à vivre seul. Apprendre à être égoïste, à vivre pour lui-même et non pour les autres.  
Il avait dû faire la paix avec son passé, avec son enfance misérable, avec la mort brutale de son parrain.

Il avait ensuite eu à se pardonner tous les morts autour de lui. Tout ceux qui étaient tombés, juste parce qu'ils étaient proches de lui. Comme Cédric, Sirius, Remus, Tonks et Fred entre autres. Ils avaient cru en lui, ils lui avaient fait confiance… Harry avait eu de mal à cesser de se rendre responsable, à comprendre que toutes ces victimes avaient choisi librement de se battre près de lui en connaissant parfaitement les risques.

Le cas de son professeur de potions était encore différent. Rogue avait été un connard, jouant un dangereux double jeu. Harry n'avait jamais su s'il pouvait ou non lui faire confiance, et il avait dû attendre qu'il soit mourant pour comprendre que cet homme sombre avait été son allié le plus fidèle. Celui à qui il devait le plus.  
Il avait réussi à dépasser la colère permanente dans laquelle le plongeait l'homme pour enfin éprouver de la reconnaissance pour ses sacrifices et du respect pour lui.  
Le temps avait passé depuis la guerre, et Harry avait guéri de ses blessures. Pourtant il regrettait toujours la mort de Severus Rogue, parce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir faire la paix avec lui, et entendre parler de sa mère par quelqu'un qui n'ait jamais été lié à James Potter…

Pendant ses années d'absence, lorsque Harry avait commencé à comprendre ce qu'il avait sacrifié - son enfance et son adolescence - et qu'il avait commencé à pouvoir exprimer ses propres désirs, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait une réelle soif d'apprendre.  
Hermione aurait été fière de lui, de le voir si assidu, accumulant le savoir avec une énergie inépuisable. Le jeune homme s'était rendu compte qu'il avait été bridé étant petit par sa famille moldue puisqu'il n'avait pas le droit de se montrer meilleur élève que Dudley, sous peine de recevoir une correction. Selon Vernon, s'il avait de bonnes notes alors il avait triché.  
Harry avait alors pris l'habitude de se maintenir à la moyenne, suffisamment pour ne pas recevoir de remarques des professeurs et pouvoir poursuivre sa scolarité sans doubler, mais pas assez pour attirer l'attention sur sa volonté d'apprendre. C'était un réflexe qu'il avait développé très jeune, et qu'il avait assimilé sans même en être conscient. Arrivé à Poudlard, il aurait peut être pu s'épanouir, si seulement il n'avait pas dû faire face à des dangers mortels chaque année.

Le jeune homme avait eu conscience que s'il n'avait pas fui le monde magique, il aurait eu un emploi uniquement parce qu'il était le Sauveur et non grâce à ses compétences. Sa célébrité lui aurait ouvert toutes les portes, quoi qu'il dise : son nom et ses exploits le précédaient.  
Ainsi, en travaillant pour lui même, sans pression extérieure, Harry avait découvert qu'il n'était pas si mauvais en potions, mais qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Que la botanique n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé, et que s'il aimait les animaux, il ne se voyait pas travailler au quotidien dans ce domaine.  
Il aimait le Quidditch et voler sur un balai. Mais c'était un loisir et non une volonté de devenir professionnel - avec la célébrité que ça impliquait. Imaginer qu'il pourrait y avoir des posters de lui accrochés dans les chambres de tous les adolescents du monde magique lui tirait des frissons d'angoisse.

Bien sûr, il était doué en défense contre les forces du mal. Il avait vaincu un Mage noir après tout, brillamment selon l'avis inutile de la Gazette. Il avait survécu à des duels et il savait instinctivement se tirer des pires situations. Pour beaucoup il ferait un Auror merveilleux… sauf qu'il n'aimait pas se battre.  
Il avait aimé enseigner à ses camarades lors de sa cinquième année, mais à sa sortie de Poudlard, il n'avait pas un seul instant envisagé la carrière de professeur : il se sentait bien trop jeune.

Au cours de ses voyages, il avait découvert la magie ancienne, mais également la magie noire. Il avait appris que ce n'était pas forcément quelque chose de maléfique, que tout dépendait de l'utilisation qui en était faite.  
La magie n'était qu'un instrument, et c'était au sorcier de la contrôler.  
C'était encore un point sur lequel son opinion avait changé. Et chaque chose qu'il découvrait - sur la magie ou sur lui-même - contribuait à former l'homme qu'il était en train de devenir.

Harry se rendait souvent sur le Chemin de Traverse, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas reconnu. Il déambulait au milieu de la foule, savourant le fait qu'aucun regard ne s'arrêtait sur lui.  
À la fin de chacune de ses sorties, il faisait un arrêt dans le magasin des frères Weasley et passait un moment agréable avec Ron et George. Puis il rentrait chez lui, et vaquait à ses occupations habituelles : lire d'anciens manuscrits pour y découvrir de nouveaux sorts, se renseigner sur ses perspectives professionnelles, aménager la maison qu'il venait d'acheter.

Il avait presque failli ne rien voir de l'altercation. Quand il se baladait ainsi, il était souvent perdu dans ses pensées, sans vraiment regarder autour de lui. Cependant, une partie de lui restait toujours en alerte, preuve si besoin était que la guerre l'avait définitivement marqué. Harry resterait probablement à vie un peu plus méfiant que le reste des sorciers…  
Il avait entendu des rires idiots, et il avait vu un attroupement.  
Au début, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention. Probablement un groupe d'amis qui chahutait un peu. Rien qui ne le concerne.

Ensuite, il avait deviné qu'il y avait une bagarre - pas vraiment à forces égales visiblement. Il avait hésité, mais il n'était pas Auror et ce n'était pas son rôle de ramener le calme. Au mieux, il pouvait prévenir un agent de sécurité qui déambulait sur l'avenue commerçante et le laisser faire ce pourquoi il était payé.  
Il était révolu le temps où il se serait jeté en avant sans savoir ce qui se passait, en bon Gryffondor trop impulsif. Il n'aimait pas l'injustice, et ne l'aimerait jamais, mais il savait désormais se tenir à l'écart de ce qui ne dépendait pas de lui.

Cependant, un mot attira son attention et le fit s'immobiliser, choqué.  
"Mangemort".  
Une foule de souvenirs - des plus déplaisants - le submergea et il ferma un instant les yeux, avant de soupirer avec lassitude. Visiblement, les ravages de la guerre n'avaient pas suffi à certains idiots, puisqu'ils voulaient continuer de faire leur propre justice. Que leur victime porte la marque ou non, Harry était bien placé pour savoir que parfois, on n'avait pas le choix de son destin.

Il chassa toute colère - c'était une autre leçon qu'il avait apprise : agir sous le coup de la colère n'apportait que des ennuis généralement - et avança lentement en direction de l'attroupement, sa baguette fermement en main.

Un homme était à terre, roué de coups. Il se défendait énergiquement, mais il était submergé sous le nombre.  
Harry identifia rapidement le meneur de la petite expédition punitive et il soupira de soulagement : il était certain de ne pas connaître celui qui se prétendait justicier. Il l'attaqua sans sommation, lançant un incarcerem puissant et défiant quiconque de réagir. L'un des hommes tenta bien de se jeter sur lui, mais un stupefix l'empêcha de bouger.  
Prudemment les autres agresseurs s'écartèrent, conscients de la puissance du sorcier inconnu qui venait d'intervenir, même s'il n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot.

Sans se soucier d'eux davantage Harry tendit la main à l'homme à terre et laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur en l'identifiant.  
\- J'aurais dû m'en douter…  
Le jeune homme hésita un long moment, mais il finit par saisir la main tendue pour se redresser, grimaçant. Il était blessé, et n'était pas vraiment en état de refuser l'aide providentielle qui venait de lui être accordée.  
Il leva un sourcil surpris en détaillant son sauveur, et il eut un bref sourire en coin en le reconnaissant.  
\- Comme on se retrouve.

Sa voix était rauque - probablement d'avoir trop crié - et il vacillait mais il se tenait fièrement. Comme il l'avait toujours fait.  
Au grand soulagement de Harry, il ne prononça pas son nom, ou ne donna aucun signe qui aurait pu dévoiler son identité. Ce dernier sourit, et passa le bras autour de la taille de celui qu'il venait de secourir, ignorant son hoquet surpris.

Le groupe d'agresseurs, indécis, se rapprocha, hésitant à attaquer de nouveau, et Harry les dévisagea avec mépris. Ils étaient de ceux qui s'en prenaient aux faibles, imaginant rendre la justice alors qu'ils étaient pire que ceux qu'ils pensaient combattre. Il leva sa baguette, menaçant, et ils s'éparpillèrent.  
Le blessé, qui prenait appui de plus en plus, murmura.  
\- Ils sont du genre à attaquer dans le dos.

Harry hocha brièvement la tête, et entraîna l'homme avec lui, le traînant presque, après avoir lancé un bouclier puissant pour les protéger. Il ne comptait pas parcourir une grande distance, puisque le magasin Weasley était juste à côté.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent ensemble, le magasin était presque désert. En le voyant, Ron se précipita et jura.  
\- Bordel Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec Malefoy ?

Drago Malefoy ricana et leva la tête, exposant son visage tuméfié.  
\- Une rencontre percutante, Weasley.

Malgré lui, Harry gloussa, et il força Drago à s'asseoir, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il eut un gémissement de douleur. Comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie, Harry lui lança une série de sorts de soin, permettant la cicatrisation des coupures, et s'assurant qu'il n'avait pas de fractures.  
Ron l'observait, stupéfait, mais ne fit pas la moindre réflexion sur les nouvelles compétences de son ami. Pas plus que sur son absence de réponse.

Finalement, Harry soupira et fixa Drago Malefoy, les sourcils froncés.  
\- Depuis quand ça dure ?  
Le blond leva un sourcil d'incompréhension. George répondit, d'un ton neutre.  
\- Harry… Depuis la fin de la guerre c'est comme ça. Certains ont décidé de… venger le monde magique. Tout sorcier ayant des liens avec des familles sombres risque d'être… plus ou moins malmené, et les Aurors ferment les yeux pour éviter les problèmes.

La magie de Harry s'agita, se faisant étouffante et Ron grogna. Le rouquin retint cependant une réflexion, décidant que reprocher à Harry sa fuite ne pourrait que le rendre encore plus furieux.  
Malefoy renifla.  
\- C'est le jeu Potter. Les perdants n'ont rien à dire.

L'acceptation passive de Malefoy déchaîna de nouveau la colère de Harry, et sa magie s'agita. Levant les yeux au ciel, Ron attrapa le poignet du brun et l'attira à sa suite, confiant d'un regard la fouine mal en point à son frère - qui avait un rictus inquiétant aux lèvres.

Face à un Sauveur mutique et boudeur, Ron hésita un bref instant puis secoua la tête.  
\- Harry…  
Les yeux verts de son ami s'assombrirent et il l'interrompit d'une voix tranchante.  
\- Quoi ? J'aurais dû laisser faire ? Les laisse le massacrer ?  
Ron renifla.  
\- Bon sang ! C'est Malefoy !  
Harry serra les poings, et ses yeux devinrent presque noirs sous la rage. Ron serra un peu plus le poignet de son ami, le secouant légèrement.  
\- Bon sang mon pote ! C'est quoi ton problème ?

D'une voix calme, dangereusement calme, Harry répondit.  
\- Je crois que j'ai fais une erreur.  
Comme Ron se détendait légèrement, Harry compléta sa réponse, toujours aussi calme.  
\- J'ai fais une erreur en venant ici, pensant y trouver un ami.

Avant que Ron ne puisse protester, Harry se dégagea de son emprise et fit demi-tour, puis il attrapa le bras de Malefoy et le força à se lever - avec beaucoup de douceur cependant.  
L'instant d'après, ils avaient disparu, transplanant depuis l'intérieur du magasin.

Ron jura sourdement, et son frère soupira.  
\- Harry n'a pas totalement tort en trouvant cette situation… anormale. Je veux dire, on devrait vivre en paix.  
\- George…  
Mais le rouquin n'avait pas terminé, et il fixa son frère, sérieusement.  
\- Malefoy a été… blanchi pendant les procès. Tu te souviens ? Grâce au témoignage de Harry. La partie où il a refusé de le dénoncer, quand vous avez été capturés et emmenés au Manoir Malefoy.  
\- Il est libre il me semble…  
\- Et pourtant, il passe régulièrement devant la boutique, blessé et amoché. Et il n'est pas le seul.

Arrivé à sa destination, Harry lâcha le bras de Malefoy. Ce dernier le regardait, les sourcils froncés, essayant visiblement de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.  
Son état cependant, ne lui permettait pas d'entamer une nouvelle bagarre, aussi il attendit patiemment une explication, dévisageant son ancien camarade.

D'un geste souple de baguette, Harry fit venir une tasse de thé, et la tendit à l'ancien Serpentard, sans un mot. Voyant son regard belliqueux, il leva les yeux au ciel et lui désigna un siège d'un geste de la tête tout en s'installant en face de lui.  
\- Nous sommes ici chez moi, Malefoy. Tu es en sécurité.  
Le blond leva un sourcil et s'installa, grimaçant en maudissant sa faiblesse et ses agresseurs.  
\- Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici Potter ?

Quelque chose dans le regard du brun vacilla, et Drago plissa les yeux, essayant de comprendre ce nouveau Potter si différent de celui qu'il connaissait autrefois par coeur. Harry haussa les épaules.  
\- Déjà pour vérifier que tu ne vas pas y rester dès que j'aurais le dos tourné. Tu étais salement amoché. Ensuite… Et bien ensuite pour savoir pourquoi tu es…  
\- Pourquoi je sers de punching-ball géant ? Certainement pas par plaisir.  
Ils se défièrent du regard. Si autrefois Harry aurait craqué le premier, par impatience, il semblait désormais maîtriser parfaitement son caractère emporté. Drago compléta sa réponse, tristement.  
\- J'ai la marque sur le bras. Et je suis un Malefoy. Deux défauts majeurs dans ce… nouveau monde en paix.

\- Je croyais que…  
\- Potter. Ton témoignage m'a évité Azkaban. Mais le monde magique dans son ensemble sait que je ne suis pas innocent. Pas plus que mon père ne l'était.

Cette fois la lueur qui traversa son regard était parfaitement identifiable pour Drago. La détermination. La colère aussi. Connaissant le foutu Gryffondor prêt à endosser toute la culpabilité du monde, le blond haussa les épaules. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il avait eu le temps de se résigner au fait qu'il serait malmené probablement toute sa vie - le prix à payer pour éviter Azkaban et pour avoir une vie presque normale.  
\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Potter.  
\- Je sais.

L'affirmation tranquille déstabilisa le blond et fit ricaner le brun. Harry consentit à s'expliquer.  
\- Si je suis parti si longtemps, c'était pour reprendre ma vie en main. Et pour… apprendre à me détacher de tout ça.

Drago eut un sourire sincère, et ses yeux mercure brillèrent de malice.  
\- Et bien. Il était temps que tu t'en rendes compte.  
Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard complice, puis Harry fit un geste de la main pour balayer le sujet de ses erreurs passées.  
\- Alors Malefoy ? Que deviens-tu ?  
Après un soupir, le blond se laissa aller en arrière. Et même s'il prit un ton un peu ennuyé, comme indifférent pour répondre, Harry nota l'amertume qu'il ressentait.  
\- Et bien… comme tu t'en doutes je n'ai pas terminé ma scolarité. Même libéré je n'ai pas pu… bref. J'essaie de garder à flots les affaires de mon père, mais je ne suis pas aussi doué que lui pour tout ça…  
\- Ton père est…  
\- À Azkaban. Au moins il n'y a plus de détraqueurs, et nous avons le droit de le voir une fois par mois. Je suppose que c'est le mieux que nous pouvions espérer compte tenu de ses… péchés.

Harry eut un sourire triste, et hocha la tête.  
\- J'avoue que je n'ai jamais pensé à ce qu'il adviendrait une fois que tout serait terminé. Je crois que j'imaginais que chaque camp reprendrait sa vie. Je veux dire la bataille a fait tellement de victimes que ça me semblait inconcevable qu'il y ait autant de personnes emprisonnées.  
\- Et bien la lumière que tu as tant défendu semble décidée à se venger et à humilier chaque personne qui a pris le mauvais chemin.

Harry ricana, et acquiesça.  
\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu qu'un camp était meilleur que l'autre. Je me suis juste battu pour survivre, comme je le pouvais. C'est pour ça que j'ai insisté pour témoigner pour toi, parce que je savais que tu n'avais pas eu le choix, tout comme moi.  
\- Comme si tu avais pu rejoindre les Ténèbres Potter.

Le silence retomba entre eux, confortable. Ils sirotèrent leur thé, puis Drago laissa échapper un soupir.  
\- Je devrais rentrer.  
\- Quelqu'un t'attend ?  
Drago ricana et secoua la tête.  
\- Pas vraiment. Je suis un grand garçon, je vis seul. Et toi ? Une madame Potter ?  
\- Seul aussi. Et je ne compte pas te laisser partir d'ici tant que je ne serais pas certain que tu vas parfaitement bien.

Le regard gris se troubla, et le blond se leva, poings serrés, mal à l'aise.  
\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on se préoccupe de moi Potter. Et je sais parfaitement comment gérer un passage à tabac, ce n'est pas la première fois, et ça ne sera pas la dernière fois.  
\- Vois ça comme une façon d'enterrer la hache de guerre et de prendre des nouvelles du monde magique.  
\- Je pense que la belette a dû t'informer de tout ce dont tu avais besoin de savoir.

Malgré tout, il se réinstalla dans le fauteuil. Avec beaucoup d'hésitations, ils commencèrent à échanger. Au début, ce n'était que des banalités, entrecoupées de longs silences. Au fil des heures, la conversation devenait de plus en plus naturelle, comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis qui se retrouvaient alors même qu'ils n'avaient jamais été proches.  
Beaucoup de choses avaient changé, ils avaient grandi et mûri. Les disputes d'écoliers n'avaient plus lieu d'être, et ils avaient un passé commun suffisamment fort pour trouver une complicité qu'ils n'avaient jamais eue.

Ils ne se séparèrent qu'au petit matin, presque à contrecoeur, un fantôme de sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'ils s'accordaient à penser qu'ils avaient passé une soirée excellente.

Une semaine passa, ennuyeuse au possible pour Harry. Habitué à ne pas rester en place, reprendre un rythme de vie sédentaire était étrange, surtout qu'il n'avait pour l'instant pas le moindre but.

Le brun pensa beaucoup à Drago Malefoy.

D'abord, parce qu'il avait changé. Ce n'était plus le gamin prétentieux d'autrefois, et Harry n'était plus le Gryffondor emporté prêt à s'indigner à la moindre provocation. Les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé l'un et l'autre avaient laissé des marques, et ils avaient été au premier plan des évènements - alors qu'ils auraient préféré vivre une adolescence normale.

Ensuite, parce que Harry ne pouvait sortir de son esprit l'agression dont avait été victime l'ancien Serpentard. Il avait peut être changé et repoussé toutes tendances héroïques lors de ses années d'errance, mais il restait fermement opposé aux injustices.  
Et puis, il y avait eu cette résignation passive, comme si Drago savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Que personne ne l'aiderait s'il en venait à se plaindre.

Alors qu'il regrettait une fois encore de ne pas avoir demandé au blond de garder le contact, un hibou lui apporta un courrier. En reconnaissant l'oiseau de Ron, Harry manqua de mettre le mot de côté, parce que leur dernier face à face s'était mal terminé - Ron cautionnant l'agression de Malefoy et lui reprochant presque de l'avoir aidé…  
Avec un soupir, il déplia le parchemin et dans la seconde, il avait transplané, laissant tomber la missive.  
Il n'y avait que quelques mots. "Ton nouvel ami a de nouveau des ennuis."

En arrivant sur le chemin de Traverse, Harry repéra tout de suite Drago qui se faisait bousculer. Il sortait apparemment d'un apothicaire et le brun reconnu quelques uns des agresseurs de la fois précédente. Le blond avait le visage fermé, comme s'il comprenait qu'il allait probablement payer pour avoir été secouru la fois d'avant, et Harry, en voyant le premier coup partir, se précipita, sa magie s'étendant autour de lui.

Le groupe d'agresseur hésita en le voyant arriver, et certains d'entre eux reculèrent, conscients de la puissance de cet inconnu qui semblait décidé à défendre leur proie. Celui qui semblait mener la bande grogna de rage, et leva sa baguette. Un instant, Harry eut l'impression d'être devant une copie de son cousin Dudley, lorsque son loisir préféré était la chasse au Harry. Le même regard mauvais, la même soif de sang. L'envie de blesser, de mettre à terre celui qui était en face.  
Le visage fermé, il attendit, prêt à se défendre, n'ayant pas vraiment peur de cette brute. Il connaissait ses capacités et savait qu'il avait plus de pratique du duel.

Le premier sort fusa et Harry matérialisa un bouclier qui l'arrêta aisément. L'agresseur continua ses attaques, avec un manque flagrant de puissance. Un sort fusa dans son dos, mais Drago l'arrêta et immobilisa le complice qui avait voulu frapper dans le dos de Harry sans un mot.

En quelques instants, avant même que les badauds ne se rendent compte de l'altercation, tout était terminé. Harry se tourna face à Drago et le dévisagea avant de lui adresser un sourire timide.  
\- Je t'invite pour un thé ?

Le blond hésita, puis soupira.  
\- Ok.  
Aussitôt, Harry s'approcha et attrapa l'épaule de Drago, le fixant avant de transplaner en sa compagnie.

\- Tu es blessé Malefoy ?  
Ce dernier eut un rictus moqueur.  
\- Tu es arrivé dès le début des réjouissances. Timing parfait même si je me demande comment tu as fait.

Harry gloussa.  
\- Ron semble… avoir compris que ta situation n'était pas normale et il m'a prévenu immédiatement.  
\- Et tu es venu.

Drago aurait pu se sentir furieux d'être surveillé, ou vexé de devoir remercier Harry une fois encore. Il aurait pu rejeter l'aide de son ancien camarade, le repousser de paroles acerbes. Cependant, ils échangèrent juste un long regard et ils eurent l'impression de se comprendre.

Drago prit place dans le même fauteuil que la fois précédente, sans un mot. Et Harry servit le thé également en silence, sachant parfaitement ce que l'homme face à lui aimait.

Le brun ferma les yeux et renversa la tête en arrière dans son siège avant de prendre la parole.  
\- Ces attaques… c'est à chaque fois que tu sors ?  
Drago renifla.  
\- Je ne suis pas stupide au point de revenir à chaque fois me prendre une correction, et ce depuis sept ans ! Je peux être tranquille quelques temps et quand je m'y attends le moins… ils sont là. L'un d'entre eux travaille chez Fortarôme, un des serveurs. Je suppose qu'il prévient ses copains quand il me voit. Cette fois, je dirais qu'ils étaient furieux que je leur ai échappé.

Harry souffla.  
\- Tu les laisses juste faire ?  
\- J'ai tenté de prévenir les Aurors. Ça les a amusé. Si je me défend, et que j'en blesse un, je suis condamné à payer ses soins. J'ai vite compris qu'ils pourraient m'envoyer tenir compagnie à mon père si je ripostais.  
\- Et partir ?  
Drago grogna, et Harry se redressa, le fixant d'un air neutre, attendant juste une réponse.  
\- Je refuse de leur donner cette joie !

Le brun gloussa.  
\- Autrefois, tu aurais été celui qui aurait pris de la distance, et moi celui qui s'entête.  
\- Il faut croire que les temps changent.

Alors qu'ils finissaient leur thé, Drago soupira et se leva. Harry le retint, avec un regard presque suppliant.  
\- La prochaine fois que tu as besoin d'aller sur le chemin de Traverse, préviens-moi. Je viendrais avec toi.  
Drago grogna, ses yeux mercure lançant des éclairs.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou. Ou d'un garde du corps. J'ai réussi à m'en sortir sans toi jusqu'à maintenant.  
\- Peut être. Mais je…  
\- Potter. Tu ne peux pas changer les choses. Laisse tomber.

Harry le fixa longuement, émeraude contre acier, et son ton était presque suppliant lorsqu'il insista.  
\- Laisse moi essayer. S'il te plaît.

Drago eut l'air incertain. Il cligna des yeux et secoua la tête.  
\- A quoi tu joues ?

Ils avaient âprement bataillé tous les deux, retrouvant un peu de leur ancienne hargne à s'opposer.  
Cependant, ce n'était plus pour se blesser mutuellement, et ils prirent plus de plaisir à leur joute verbale qu'ils n'auraient pu l'imaginer.

Avec une grimace exagérée, Drago avait cédé, en levant les yeux au ciel, et l'éclat de rire spontané de Harry l'avait ravi. C'était une réaction plus proche de l'ancien Gryffondor insouciant, loin de ce nouvel homme presque taciturne, bien trop en contrôle de chacune de ses expressions.

Puisque Harry avait eu gain de cause, et que Drago avait accepté son aide, ils se décidèrent à se revoir régulièrement. Le soir-même où la décision fut prise, Harry avait envoyé un hibou à Ron pour le remercier de l'avoir prévenu. Il ignorait cependant s'il remerciait son ami d'être intervenu pour protéger Malefoy ou de l'avoir fait entrer de nouveau dans sa vie.

Si Drago pensait que devoir supporter Harry Potter à chacune de ses sorties, jouant les gardes du corps, serait pénible, il réalisa rapidement à quel point il se trompait.

Harry lui laissait tout l'espace dont il avait besoin, restant la plupart du temps une présence silencieuse et amicale. Il ne se montrait jamais intrusif, et même si parfois Drago repérait une légère flamme de curiosité dans le regard vert, il ne posait pas la moindre question sur les affaires qui le menaient sur le chemin de Traverse.

Par deux fois, la bande de petites frappes qui se prenaient pour des justiciers les avaient suivi, mais ils n'avaient pas osé attaqué en voyant le brun près de lui. Après tout, Harry les avait mis deux fois de suite à terre sans avoir besoin d'une aide extérieure, et ils étaient loin d'être courageux.  
L'un comme l'autre savait qu'ils auraient à se méfier longtemps, que ces criminels en puissance attendaient qu'ils baissent leur garde.

Alors qu'ils sortaient une énième fois de l'apothicaire, Drago finit par se décider à assouvir la curiosité de son étrange protecteur.  
\- Je ne suis pas le seul à être… la cible de ce genre d'attaques. Je continue de… et bien de les défier en quelques sortes en venant ici, encore et encore, mais beaucoup de mes anciens camarades ont préféré vivre en reclus.

Harry pinça les lèvres sans répondre, mais la colère qui passa dans le regard vert fut un baume sur le coeur de Drago. L'ancien Serpentard eut un sourire triste.  
\- Puisque j'étais l'un des meilleurs en potions, je me charge de leur brasser ce dont ils ont besoin. Pimentine, anti-pyrétique, antalgique… les besoins de base pour un sorcier qui n'a pas accès aux soins.

Le brun se stoppa, sans se préoccuper qu'ils étaient en plein milieu du chemin et qu'il y avait du monde autour d'eux. Drago leva un sourcil étonné.  
\- Potter ?  
Il avait juste murmuré, ne tenant pas être celui qui révélerait au monde magique que le Sauveur était de retour. Il tenait énormément à l'étrange relation qu'il nouait avec son ancien rival d'école, et il avait peur de le voir disparaître une fois de plus.

Harry serra les poings.  
\- Comment ça, pas accès aux soins ?  
Drago leva un sourcil surpris.  
\- Et bien… Sainte Mangouste est une option, mais nous passons toujours en dernier. Quand à acheter une potion déjà prête, c'est prendre le risque de se voir refiler quelque chose d'une moindre qualité ou de carrément raté. C'est arrivé à Goyle une fois, et il a failli y rester.  
\- Donc… tu achètes les ingrédients et tu fais les potions ?

Les joues de Drago se teintèrent de rose, et il détourna le regard mal à l'aise.  
\- Et bien… Disons que j'ai largement les moyens contrairement à pas mal d'autres. Et que j'en ai la capacité puisque mon parrain m'a tout appris.  
\- Ton parrain ?  
Un sourire malicieux passa sur les traits fin du jeune aristocrate et il lui lança un clin d'oeil.  
\- Notre regretté professeur, Severus Rogue.

Harry se rembrunit un peu plus, et Drago crut avoir commis un impair en mentionnant son parrain qui avait toujours été un abominable connard avec le jeune homme. Harry recommença à avancer, et il surprit Drago en murmurant, la voix incertaine.  
\- J'étais là quand il est mort.

Comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un de ces rares moments où Harry allait se livrer, le blond resta parfaitement silencieux, totalement attentif. Harry soupira et se frotta le front, en un geste machinal. Le geste qu'il l'avait vu faire des milliers de fois à l'époque de Poudlard, lorsque sa cicatrice le gênait.  
\- Je le haïssait tellement, jusqu'à ce que je découvre quel héros il était. Tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour me protéger, en mémoire de ma mère… Je… J'aurais aimé le connaître. Pas cette image de bâtard qu'il nous donnait en cours, mais le vrai Severus Rogue.

Drago soupira.  
\- Mon parrain était un homme compliqué. Je l'aimais beaucoup mais il pouvait être effrayant pour un petit garçon. Je crois qu'il était incapable d'être autrement.  
\- Il aimait ma mère. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il a… tout sacrifié pour elle, jusqu'à mourir. Il n'était pas espion parce qu'il croyait en Dumbledore ou Voldemort, mais pour la venger, en sa mémoire. Et il m'a sauvé la vie tant de fois, juste parce qu'il lui a juré de me protéger…

Drago ne répondit pas, essayant de superposer cette image de Severus à ce qu'il connaissait de l'homme.  
Après un long silence, alors qu'ils arrivaient presque à la sortie du Chemin de Traverse, Harry eut un sourire amusé.  
\- Alors comme ça, tu prends soin de tes amis ?  
Le blond grimaça et détourna le regard, mais il sentait le regard vert sur lui. Il haussa les épaules et marmonna, sans oser lever les yeux vers Harry.  
\- Après les avoir entraîné dans tout ce bourbier, c'est logique que je répare mes erreurs.

Harry le poussa dans un recoin de l'allée marchande, à l'abri des regards, jusqu'à ce que son dos ne heurte le mur. Drago se raidit, craignant le rejet, mais une main chaude l'obligea à lever la tête pour croiser le regard vert.

Le blond cligna stupidement des yeux en voyant l'expression de Harry. Il n'y avait ni dégoût ni colère ni aucun autre sentiments négatifs. Juste un calme impressionnant, dépourvu de tout jugement.  
\- Tu n'as entraîné personne !  
\- Tu ne comprends pas Potter ! Si toi tu ne voulais pas être le leader, si tu ne voulais pas que tout le monde te suive… moi je le voulais ! J'ai pris la place à la tête de Serpentard, en profitant du nom de mon père, et je les ai tous guidés à te détester et à… se tourner vers les Ténèbres !  
\- Ne sois pas stupide ! Et ne vois pas tes amis comme de stupides moutons non plus !  
\- Ils n'étaient pas mes amis ! Je ne les considérais que comme des larbins ! Des inférieurs !  
\- Et pourtant aujourd'hui tu prends soin d'eux.

Drago soupira, soudain las. Il se passa la main sur le visage, se rendant compte qu'il tremblait légèrement. Harry reprit, l'obligeant à le regarder.  
\- Si tu n'avais pas été à cette place, un autre s'y serait trouvé. Et avant que tu n'imagines avoir corrompu tout Serpentard souviens toi que leurs parents étaient pour beaucoup des Mangemorts.  
\- Crabbe m'a suivi et il est mort.  
\- Aussi tragique que ça puisse paraître, Crabbe est mort de sa stupidité. De sa propre bêtise. Il a lancé un sort qu'il ne contrôlait pas, et il a décidé de le faire seul. Mais toi… je t'ai vu prendre des risques pour protéger Goyle. Le traîner alors qu'il était inconscient et que tu étais dans un brasier infernal.

Le souvenir était encore vif malgré les années passées. En voyant le regard hanté de Drago, Harry soupira et se rapprocha coinçant le jeune homme contre le mur et l'attirant contre sa poitrine pour l'étreindre fermement.  
Le murmure plaintif de Drago ne le surprit pas, et il prit tout son temps pour lui répondre.  
\- Pourquoi être revenu pour moi Potter ? Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ce jour là ?  
\- Je n'allais certainement pas te laisser brûler vif ! Tu ne méritais pas ça.  
\- Mais…  
\- Tu m'as aidé lorsque les rafleurs… la fois où nous nous sommes retrouvés au Manoir Malefoy.  
\- J'ai juste détourné le regard !  
\- Non. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

Drago s'agrippa au tee-shirt de Harry, tremblant alors que les souvenirs tourbillonnaient en lui, cruels, lui hurlant ses péchés. Sans un mot, Harry le saisit solidement contre lui, et il transplana, les emmenant chez lui.

Ils restèrent enlacés longuement, Harry apaisant Drago sans un mot, lui caressant le dos en un geste lent. Il était passé par ce stade lui aussi, ces moments où il se torturait l'esprit à rejouer chaque instant de la guerre et à regretter ses actes. A se demander ce qui se serait passé s'il avait fait autrement.  
Il soupira, espérant trouver les mots justes.  
\- Malefoy… La guerre est terminée, tout ça est derrière nous. Nous avons tous fait ce que nous pouvions avec ce que nous avions… Nous avons survécu.  
\- Mais…  
\- As-tu vu ceux qui t'attaquent sur le champ de bataille ? Ont-ils risqué leurs vies comme nous ?  
\- Je…

Harry s'écarta pour le fixer, d'un air sérieux, l'empêchant de parler.  
\- Ceux qui s'attaquent à toi étaient à l'abri, cachés chez eux pendant que nous risquions nos vies. Toi comme moi, même si nous n'étions pas dans le même camp. A ta place, qu'auraient ils fait ? La plupart m'aurait dénoncé ce jour là dans ton Manoir. Où ils auraient laissé leur ami brûler pour sauver leur peau.

Drago fronça les sourcils, visiblement perturbé.  
\- Ne fais pas de moi quelqu'un de… meilleur que je ne suis.  
\- Et toi, cesse de te voir comme… un criminel. Tu as fait des erreurs, rien de plus.

Le blond ricana, amer.  
\- Qui te dis que je ne serais pas le prochain mage noir ?  
Harry gloussa, amusé. Il secoua la tête.  
\- Oh crois-moi, j'ai partagé la tête d'un mage noir cinglé, et je peux te dire avec certitude que tu n'as rien de commun avec lui.

Alors que le temps passait, Harry ne se lassa pas d'accompagner Drago à chacune de ses sorties. Si au départ l'ancien Serpentard avait protesté, il s'était rapidement habitué et avait commencé à apprécier leurs rencontres.  
Le brun ne lui offrait pas seulement son amitié. Il faisait en sorte de l'aider à guérir, d'oublier sa culpabilité. Il lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas un criminel et que ses erreurs de jeunesse devaient être laissées dans le passé. Quoi qu'il ait pu faire autrefois, plus rien n'était pareil.

Drago ne commentait jamais, écoutant juste attentivement. Mais au fil des jours, puis des semaines, il souriait plus et semblait plus détendu. Il guérissait lui aussi, lentement.

Puisque Harry n'était pas décidé à renoncer à ses rencontres avec Drago, Ron avait fini par s'y faire. Contraint et forcé.  
Le rouquin n'aurait pas imaginé faire face à sa délicieuse épouse sur le point d'accoucher, folle de rage, lui hurlant de laisser Harry se débrouiller avec ses fréquentations et de grandir un peu.  
Si en temps normal les colères d'Hermione étaient légendaires et lui faisaient penser à celles de sa mère… les colères sous hormones étaient littéralement dévastatrices.

Ron avait donc acquiescé face à sa tendre épouse, puis n'avait jamais abordé de nouveau le sujet. Bien qu'il soit habituellement buté, les paroles de Hermione l'avaient fait réfléchir et il s'était rendu compte que son ami avait sa propre vie, tout comme lui avait la sienne.

Lorsqu'il avait débarqué affolé chez Harry pour lui annoncer que Hermione allait accoucher, il n'avait pas été étonné d'y trouver Malefoy, et il l'avait invité lui aussi à venir voir son bébé. Si le blond avait semblé surpris, il n'avait pas fait la moindre réflexion désobligeante, et avait juste acquiescé en silence.

Après avoir accueilli son premier né, passé la période de panique de se retrouver père et d'avoir une autre vie que la sienne à sa charge, Ron avait compris que son ami ne partirait pas tant que Malefoy serait là. Finalement, Harry avait trouvé la stabilité, ce qui lui manquait.

Et bien qu'il eut préféré que son meilleur ami ait de meilleures fréquentations que Malefoy, il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas réellement surpris.

Le jour où la fille de Ron et Hermione - la petite Rose Weasley-Granger - devait être baptisée arriva rapidement, et Harry se présenta en compagnie de Drago. Le Serpentard avait dû se faire prier, ne tenant pas vraiment à se retrouver au milieu d'un troupeau de belettes… Harry avait longuement insisté, et il avait cédé, appréciant trop le Gryffondor pour lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

Il avait ignoré les regards noirs de certains, et avait été rassuré de voir les parents de la petite Rose le saluer poliment, comme s'il était un ami.

Harry était resté près de lui, l'incluant dans toutes les conversations jusqu'à ce que Ginny ne vienne et ne l'entraîne à l'écart. Ainsi, Drago pouvait observer l'homme qui avait révolutionné sa vie faire face à la jeune femme, bras croisés et regard sombre.  
Visiblement, Harry ne faisait aucun effort pour paraître agréable et il avait cet air buté que Drago connaissait parfaitement.

Il sursauta presque quand Ronald Weasley, sa fille dans les bras, s'approcha et soupira.  
\- Ginny espère toujours qu'il… et bien qu'il lui offrira ce qu'elle rêve depuis toujours.  
Quelque chose serra le coeur du blond et il grogna, sans pour autant oser faire le moindre commentaire. Ron lui jeta un regard en coin, et ricana.  
\- Rassure-toi, Harry est un grand garçon et son exil lui a fait du bien. Il est tout à fait apte à… faire oublier à Ginny ses illusions.

Drago soupira.  
\- Et ça ne te gêne pas qu'il repousse ta soeur ?  
Ron le fixa et quelque chose passa entre eux, un moment de complicité. Sérieux, Ron secoua lentement la tête.  
\- Je ne vais pas nier que… voir Harry épouser ma soeur était un rêve pour moi. Une façon de le rapprocher encore plus de nous peut être. Une façon d'être sûr de ne jamais le perdre. Mais… Il est comme mon frère. Il est mon frère. Et je veux surtout qu'il soit heureux, par dessus tout.

L'ancien Serpentard se détendit presque imperceptiblement. Il hocha la tête, reportant son attention sur Harry et son visage fermé. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment l'insistance de Ginny, puisque tout dans l'attitude du jeune homme qui lui faisait face criait le rejet…

D'un coup, il fut distrait dans son observation par un juron sourd de Ron. Visiblement, Molly et Hermione commençaient à se disputer, âprement.  
\- Je te jure, les hormones rendent Hermione totalement hors de contrôle… Si tu ajoutes à ça ma mère qui essaie de mettre son nez dans nos affaire…

Drago gloussa discrètement en observant le visage de Hermione contracté qui rougissait, face à une Molly qui parlait en faisant de grands gestes, essayant visiblement d'imposer son point de vue. Il se demanda distraitement si les deux femmes en viendraient aux mains, mais Ron grogna et lui déposa sans cérémonie le nouveau né dans les bras, avant de se précipiter pour tenter de calmer les choses avant que ça ne terminé en pugilat.

Le blond se figea, stupéfait, et observa la petite avec des yeux ronds. Elle était minuscule engoncée dans un pyjama moldu décoré de petits animaux souriants et enveloppée d'une couverture douillette, visiblement tricotée main.  
Il admira le petit nez, la touffe de cheveux bruns qui ne pouvait venir que de sa mère et ses doigts minuscules qui s'agrippaient au bord de a couverture. Elle ouvrit les yeux, des yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable, entre le gris et le brun. La couleur définitive n'était pas encore fixée bien évidemment, mais Drago trouva qu'elle était magnifique ainsi.

Il n'osait pas bouger, les bras pleins de son précieux fardeau, incapable de la quitter du regard. La petite bailla, et regarda vers lui avant de sourire dans le vide comme tous les enfants de cet âge. Pourtant, Drago eut l'impression que ce sourire lui était destiné, et il sourit en retour avec douceur.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux du précieux fardeau qu'il tenait, il croisa le regard fasciné de Harry. Ils se fixèrent un long moment, à travers la pièce.  
Rose gazouilla soudain, et Drago baissa la tête pour la regarder, brisant l'échange qu'il venait d'avoir avec Harry. Un peu mal à l'aise, le jeune homme se demandait ce qui venait de se passer, et pour quel raison son coeur s'était soudain emballé alors qu'il se perdait dans le regard émeraude du jeune homme.

Harry subissait avec mauvaise volonté la pluie de reproches de Ginny, qui masquaient le véritable sujet de la conversation : le convaincre de se remettre en couple avec elle.  
Le Harry d'autrefois, plus jeune et plus malléable aurait probablement fini par fléchir et se laisser convaincre. Après tout, Ginny lui offrait une famille et un avenir. Et même si elle pouvait parfois se montrer pénible elle restait une fille adorable.  
Cependant, le brun n'était plus si naïf et surtout, il n'était plus influençable.

Bien que Ginny lui offrait une pluie de reproches, Harry restait de marbre, visage fermé et il surveillait du coin de l'oeil Drago pour être certain que personne ne viendrait l'ennuyer.

D'un coup, il oublia Ginny et son discours mordant, fasciné. Pour une obscure raison, Ron avait déposé sa fille dans les bras de Drago, et le jeune homme avait un regard émerveillé sur le nourrisson, comme si c'était la plus belle chose de l'univers.  
L'ancien Serpentard eut un sourire sincère, plein de douceur et son coeur s'emballa, et il se demanda comment il avait pu être aussi stupide et aveugle. Comment il avait fait pour ne pas voir que ce qu'il cherchait était là, juste sous les yeux. Depuis le début.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Harry ne put détourner les yeux, malgré Ginny qui s'énervait après lui. Si la petite Rose n'avait pas subitement attiré l'attention de Drago et brisé leur connexion, il aurait repoussé la soeur de Ron pour se précipiter vers lui.

Il cligna stupidement des yeux en voyant Drago s'occuper de Rose, puis soupira et reporta son attention sur Ginny.  
\- Ginny. Qu'est ce que tu veux exactement ?  
La jeune femme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le regard noir, l'air belliqueux.  
\- Tu avais promis Harry ! Tu avais promis qu'on se retrouverait après la guerre et toi… tu as juste disparu Tu as laissé un mot à Ron et Hermione, mais moi…

Harry estima avoir été assez patient. Le visage fermé, il répondit d'un ton sec.  
\- Je ne t'ai rien promis Ginny. Tu as imaginé une relation qui n'existait que dans tes rêves. Et même si j'étais resté rien n'aurait été possible entre nous. Je… Tu es plus une soeur qu'autre chose.

Voyant le visage de la jeune femme s'empourprer, Harry leva la main, les sourcils froncés.  
\- Ça suffit ! Tu ne vas pas faire un scandale le jour du baptême de ta nièce !

Ginny lui lança un long regard trahi, puis elle lui tourna le dos, raide et les poings serrés. Harry savait que ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'il avait droit à une scène, mais il ne s'en formalisait pas trop. Après tout, il rencontrait rarement Ginny, sauf pour les rassemblements familiaux d'envergure.

Dès qu'il fut seul, il se dirigea vers Drago, fasciné. Il se pencha au dessus de Rose, se collant au Serpentard, savourant la chaleur de son corps et humant son parfum unique.  
Après une brève tension sous la surprise, Drago se détendit, et profita de l'instant.  
\- Tu pouponnes ?  
\- Weasley tenait à éviter que sa mère et sa tendre épouse ne s'arrachent mutuellement les cheveux…

Harry gloussa doucement pour ne pas effrayer le bébé et il leva une main hésitante, caressant délicatement la petite joue veloutée.  
\- Elle est adorable.  
\- Je dois avouer qu'elle a de la chance, cette petite a pris le meilleur de Granger. Espérons qu'elle ait aussi son cerveau.

Après un léger reniflement moqueur, Harry se redressa presque à regrets, regrettant le contact avec Drago. Cependant, il se refusa à s'éloigner de lui.  
\- Visiblement elle t'adore déjà.

Ron interrompit l'échange en venant récupérer sa fille, les joues un peu rouges, et Harry lui sourit, reconnaissant qu'il ait accepté aussi facilement la présence du Serpentard.  
Drago lui tendit sa fille avec précautions, fasciné par le bébé.  
\- Merci de l'avoir gardée quelques instants.

Au cours de la soirée, Harry resta près de Drago. Il ne craignait plus vraiment qu'il soit repoussé par l'un des Weasley - pas alors que Ron lui avait confié sa fille sans hésiter - il répugnait seulement à le laisser.  
De temps à autres, le jeune homme lui jetait un regard indéfinissable, comme s'il s'interrogeait sur le comportement de Harry. Le brun avait cette habitude détestable de se montrer totalement imprévisible et de le prendre de court, de plus en plus souvent. Et même s'il prétendait qu'il détestait cela, il devait avouer qu'il appréciait ce nouvel homme.

Ils ne furent séparé que lorsque Hermione entraîna Harry à sa suite, pour une conversation amicale. Et bien évidemment, hormones ou pas, la jeune mère se rendit compte immédiatement que Harry ne lâchait pas des yeux le Serpentard qu'il avait amené…  
\- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Drago Malefoy ?

Le brun lui jeta un regard faussement innocent, comme s'il ne comprenait pas la question. Et même s'il avait changé, il restait Harry, celui qu'elle connaissait depuis leur onze ans, celui avec qui elle avait grandi. Elle haussa un sourcil, un demi sourire aux lèvres, et le fixa. Ça fonctionnait toujours, ce regard, aussi bien avec Ron qu'avec Harry.  
Satisfaite, elle nota que ses pommettes se coloraient légèrement - il ne rougissait plus de façon aussi flagrante que lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents - et il souffla, avec un gloussement nerveux.  
\- Si tu le sais pourquoi tu demandes Hermione ?  
\- Peut être que je préférerais l'entendre de la bouche de mon meilleur ami ?

Harry soupira, et redevint sérieux, laissant son regard se perdre du côté de Drago.  
\- J'aime passer du temps avec lui. Je veux dire… j'ai l'impression de pouvoir être moi-même près de lui.  
\- Pas avec nous ?  
\- Si ! Non… En fait… C'est juste que j'ai peur de vous décevoir. De vous perdre. Mais Malefoy… C'est comme si j'étais sûr qu'il serait toujours là quoi que je fasse.

Hermione resta silencieuse un instant, et un voile de tristesse passa dans son regard.  
\- Je voudrais que tu saches que tu ne me décevras jamais Harry, quoi que tu fasses. Tu es mon ami, et je t'aime tel que tu es.

Elle se laissa enlacer par le jeune homme, avant de lui lancer un regard malicieux.  
\- Dis moi… Que serais tu prêt à faire pour lui ? Visiblement, lui est venu se perdre au milieu des Weasley pour te faire plaisir… Mais toi ?

Harry soupira en fixant Drago.  
\- C'est amusant que tu me poses cette question, parce que j'y avais déjà réfléchi. Enfin, pas en ces termes, mais je me suis demandé jusqu'où j'irais pour l'aider.  
\- Et donc ?

Le regard vert se fixa sur Hermione, totalement sincère.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir trouvé de limites à ce que je pourrais sacrifier.

Hermione sembla plus surprise par sa soudaine honnêteté sur le sujet que par sa déclaration. Elle l'enlaça fermement, visiblement émue, et gloussa.  
\- File le rejoindre.

Avec un rire léger, Harry ne se fit pas prier, traversant la pièce à grands pas.

Près du Serpentard, il murmura.  
\- Tu veux rentrer ?  
Drago hésita avant de hausser les épaules.  
\- J'attendais que tu le proposes. Mais si tu veux rester encore…

Harry eut un sourire à ces mots, et secoua la tête, en lui offrant un clin d'oeil.  
\- Je préfère encore les rencontres en petits comités.

Sans un mot de plus, ils saluèrent leurs hôtes et quittèrent la petite maison. Sans grande surprise, Ron et Hermione avaient acheté à Loutry-Sainte-Chapsoule, près du Terrier. Ils firent quelques pas dans le village désert à cette heure, profitant du calme des lieux.

Pour la première fois depuis son retour, Harry se sentait intimidé, et perdu. Hésitant.  
Drago avait cette capacité de percer ses défenses les plus solides, de pouvoir l'atteindre, et il craignait toujours un rejet du blond.

De son côté le Serpentard n'avait rien manqué du malaise soudain du brun, de son silence gêné. Résigné, il pensa que c'était le moment où Potter prenait conscience qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble, et qu'il était temps de s'écarter de lui… Le ton qu'il avait voulu agressif et acide sonna presque plaintivement à ses oreilles.  
\- Il y a un problème ?

Harry sursauta comme un gosse pris en faute et lui jeta un coup d'oeil rapide, avant de soupirer et de se frotter les yeux sous ses lunettes. Finalement il laissa échapper un rire un peu triste, et son air désemparé effraya Drago.  
\- Je pensais avoir plus de courage que ça, tu sais. Mais… je me rend compte que je…  
Drago le coupa, le visage vide de toute émotion, avec l'impression que son coeur se brisait en miettes.  
\- Je vais t'aider, si tu veux. Tu ne veux plus me voir et tu ne sais pas comment le dire. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas chercher à m'accrocher à toi si c'est ce que tu crains…

Harry resta un instant figé, bouche bée, fixant Drago. Puis d'un coup, il sembla horrifié et il agrippa le poignet du blond, comme pour l'empêcher de fuir.  
\- Non !  
Le cri avait claqué, clair, faisant sursauter Drago. Harry le tira contre lui, l'enlaçant étroitement, et la sensation familière du transplanage prit de court le blond.

Harry les avait conduit chez lui. Dans son refuge.

Il garda Drago contre lui, serré dans ses bras. Le blond aurait aimé avoir la force de se dégager, de le repousser. Même si Harry avait nié vouloir le chasser de sa vie, il craignait par dessus tout un rejet. Malgré lui, il s'était attaché au Sauveur. À son sauveur. Cependant il était faible et il était incapable d'écarter Harry de lui, de se priver de sa chaleur.

Après un long moment, Harry finit par murmurer.  
\- Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Surpris, Drago haleta, et s'écarta de Harry pour le dévisager.  
\- Quoi ?  
Avec fascination, il vit les joues du brun se colorer. En détournant les yeux, Harry répéta ce qu'il venait de dire, presque dans un souffle. Le blond secoua la tête, perdu.  
\- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tu… Pourquoi tu penses que tu vas me perdre ?

Harry déglutit nerveusement et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Puis, il passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches, et soupira.  
\- Je… J'ai apprécié te retrouver, tu sais ? Quoi que tu puisses en penser, ça n'a jamais été une corvée de t'accompagner. Je sais que tu… tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi pour te protéger, mais… moi j'ai besoin de toi. Il y a toujours eu une place pour toi, depuis qu'on se connaît.

Drago se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil derrière lui, abasourdi. Mais il resta silencieux, les yeux fixés sur Harry, l'écoutant attentivement, incapable de l'arrêter.  
Harry eut un sourire désabusé et il haussa les épaules.  
\- Comme tu le sais, je suis un peu lent à comprendre. Je crois que c'est te voir avec la petite Rosie dans les bras qui m'a fait ouvrir les yeux. Ou au moins… comprendre.

Harry s'interrompit, la respiration légèrement hachée, et il se passa de nouveau la langue sur les lèvres, avant de déglutir nerveusement. Il laissa échapper un ricanement bref, et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent.  
\- Je n'ai pas écouté ce que Ginny pouvait bien raconter, j'étais fasciné.

Harry se tut quelques instants, puis il haussa les épaules.  
\- Hermione m'a demandé jusqu'où je pourrais aller pour toi. Pour te garder près de moi, pour te protéger. La réponse est simple, tu sais. J'y avais déjà pensé, et dès qu'il s'agit de toi je n'ai aucune limite.

Drago fronça les sourcils, perdu.  
\- Je ne comprends pas.

Harry eut un sourire résigné.  
\- Laisse tomber. C'est… je suis juste fatigué je crois. Tu peux rester dormir ici, nous pourrons… parler demain.

Drago savait qu'il aurait dû objecter, l'empêcher de se défiler ainsi et l'obliger à se montrer plus clair dans ce qu'il essayait de dire. Mais il était si surpris par cette conversation étrange qu'il le laissa fuir.

Ce ne fut qu'au milieu de la nuit que Drago se redressa subitement dans son lit, les yeux écarquillés, le coeur battant. Il n'avait pas cessé de ressasser les mots de Harry, et il venait d'en arriver à une conclusion bien trop extraordinaire pour être possible.

Assis dans l'obscurité, il secoua la tête lentement, se traitant d'idiot, et ne comprenant pas pourquoi son coeur s'était emballé ainsi. Il grogna en se rendant compte qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir, surtout avec toutes ces pensées… Aussi, il se leva en grognant dans l'idée d'aller se servir un verre d'eau.

Cependant, en passant devant la porte fermée de la chambre de Harry, il s'arrêta, indécis. Puis il secoua la tête, et abaissa la poignée, entrant en silence.

Harry dormait, d'un sommeil agité. Les rayons de la lune l'éclairaient, et Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant. Il hésita mais il avait besoin de réponses alors il s'assit sur le lit et secoua l'épaule de Harry.  
Ce dernier sursauta et la seconde suivante, Drago était plaqué sur le lit, la baguette de Harry lui pressant douloureusement la gorge.

Il aurait dû être effrayé de la lueur meurtrière dans le regard de Harry, mais il resta calme, le détaillant presque avidement. Il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour se reprendre et voir qui s'était introduit dans sa chambre, et il lâcha brusquement le jeune homme, l'air horrifié.  
\- Je suis désolé ! Je…  
Drago ricana, plutôt amusé.  
\- Tu n'as rien perdu de tes réflexes Potter.

Harry le lâcha brusquement, les joues rouges.  
\- Je…  
Drago se redressa, l'interrompant.  
\- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.  
Le brun se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, et haussa les épaules.  
\- T'en fais pas.

Drago Malefoy n'avait rien d'un courageux Gryffondor. Il était plutôt du genre à fuir les problèmes, à se terrer dans un coin en attendant que l'orage ne passe. Pourtant, cette fois, il se sentait terriblement calme et prêt à faire face.  
Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Harry Potter aussi démuni, c'était peut être ce qui lui donnait l'assurance que tout irait bien.

\- Potter.  
Le brun ne réagit pas, perdu dans ses pensées, visiblement perturbé.  
\- Harry.

Cette fois, le Gryffondor sursauta, et le dévisagea intensément.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?  
\- Je…

\- Toujours aussi éloquent…  
La réflexion moqueuse n'avait aucune trace de méchanceté, juste de l'amusement… Les yeux de Drago, couleur mercure brillaient presque de façon surnaturelle sous le regard fasciné de Harry.  
\- Je suis bien avec toi.

Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment, les mots de Harry, à peine chuchotés, flottant entre eux. Drago eut un léger sourire.  
\- Moi aussi.

En un fragment de seconde, le regard de Harry s'était empli d'espoir, et Drago avait hoqueté avant d'avancer la main avec hésitation. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait eu en tête mais il se retrouva à caresser avec douceur la peau de la joue de Harry. En réaction, le brun s'était précipité contre lui dans ses bras.

Harry prit la parole, en chuchotant, et sa voix était si craintive que Drago maudit tout ceux qui l'avaient empli d'insécurités.  
\- Tu ne vas pas me laisser hein ?  
\- Non. Je ne pourrais pas. Tu es partout dans ma vie, Harry.

Rassuré, le brun soupira et se lova un peu plus dans ses bras.

L'ancien Serpentard eut un mouvement de recul pour voir le visage de l'homme qu'il tenait contre lui, voulant voir ses yeux briller encore. Sans qu'ils ne sachent comment, ils se retrouvèrent à s'embrasser.  
Ce n'était pas un baiser de cinéma, parfait et irréel. C'était un baiser étrange, un peu maladroit, alors qu'ils s'apprivoisaient maladroitement. C'était plein d'hésitations, avec quelques soupirs satisfaits.  
Pourtant, ils s'agrippaient l'un à l'autre comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, et rien n'aurait pu les séparer à cet instant.

Il s'écartèrent, haletants, pour reprendre leur souffle, les joues rouges, les pupilles dilatées. Ils gloussèrent brièvement, mais lorsqu'une vague lueur d'incertitude traversa le regard vert, Drago se pencha pour déposer un bref baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres, puis il l'enlaça fermement.

En sentant le Gryffondor bailler soudain contre lui, Drago le repoussa avec douceur, jusqu'à ce qu'il se laisser aller en arrière sur le lit. En le voyant allongé, les cheveux en bataille étalés autour de lui, Drago eut un sourire tendre, et il le rejoignit, se laissant tomber près de lui, le collant de près.

Harry laissa échapper un gémissement de contentement avant de se redresser à demi.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je compte dormir un peu. Installe toi, et profite.

Le Gryffondor le dévisagea longuement, puis avec hésitation il se recoucha, laissant un écart entre leurs corps. Avec un grognement agacé devant la timidité soudaine du brun, Drago l'attira contre lui, et l'enlaça fermement, l'empêchant de bouger. Quand il trouva la position idéale, il laissa échapper un soupir satisfait.  
Sentant Harry mal à l'aise, il soupira.  
\- Comment peux-tu te jeter au milieu d'une rixe, seul contre une dizaine, et être terrifié par un simple câlin ?

Malgré lui, Harry gloussa et se détendit, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du blond, puis chuchota.  
\- Eux je me moque de ce qu'ils pensent.

L'idée même que son avis soit important aux yeux de Harry bouleversa Drago. Personne ne s'était jamais préoccupé de ce qu'il pouvait penser ou ressentir, en commençant par ses parents lorsqu'il avait dû prendre la marque…  
Le jeune homme pensait qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir, pas avec Harry contre lui de cette façon, pas avec la certitude qu'il était à lui. Tout comme lui, Drago, était à Harry…  
Mais, blotti dans la chaleur de leur étreinte, il glissa rapidement dans le sommeil tout comme Harry.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Harry tomba sur le visage endormi et paisible de Drago. Le coeur battant, il l'observa longuement, surpris de se rendre compte qu'il se sentait complet en cet instant. Comme si sa fuite en avant, tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent, devait conduire à cet instant.

Ils avaient été tous les deux brisés par la guerre, placés en première ligne à cause de leurs parents. Si ses parents n'avaient pas suivi aveuglément Dumbledore, s'ils n'avaient pas défié Voldemort… Harry n'aurait jamais été l'Élu, et il aurait probablement eu une enfance normale.  
De la même manière, Drago n'avait pas eu le choix de son camp.

Le jeune homme chassa rapidement ces pensées moroses et serra un peu plus son compagnon contre lui, avec un soupir satisfait. Il y avait toujours au fond de lui la crainte de voir Drago l'abandonner, mais l'ancien Serpentard l'avait rassuré avant qu'ils ne s'endorment, et Harry avait confiance en lui.

Finalement, les yeux gris s'ouvrirent, encore embrumés de sommeil et Harry dégagea une mèche blonde de son front.  
\- Bonjour…  
Drago cligna lentement des yeux, sans répondre immédiatement, et Harry eut l'impression que ses entrailles se tordaient. Il se raidit légèrement, imaginant qu'il allait être rejeté.  
Mais le blond bailla et se colla contre lui, visiblement décidé à profiter un peu plus de la chaleur du lit.

Le coeur battant, Harry lui caressa lentement le dos, une caresse légère, tout juste esquissée. Il sentit un soupir dans son cou, puis Drago murmura, d'une voix éraillée.  
\- Je n'ai toujours pas l'intention de m'enfuir…

Bien malgré lui, Harry gloussa doucement. Puis il soupira.  
\- Et maintenant ?

Drago soupira, et s'étira avec un grognement satisfait. Puis il roula sur le côté et immobilisa Harry sous lui, s'asseyant sur ses hanches, pour le fixer d'un air grave. Harry rougit, mais ne fit pas le moindre geste pour se dégager.  
\- Déjà cesse de paniquer.  
\- Je ne panique pas…  
\- Alors arrête de penser que je vais m'en aller ou te faire du mal.

Harry eut un sourire triste, et posa une main hésitante sur le genou de Drago.  
\- Je pensais avoir laissé tout ça derrière moi, mais visiblement..

Le Serpentard hocha la tête.  
\- Tu me diras un jour ce que tu as fait toutes ces années ?

Harry hocha la tête en gloussant doucement, ses yeux verts brillants de malice.  
\- Si tu penses entendre le récit d'aventures épiques, tu risques d'être déçu ! J'ai juste voyagé, sans but. J'ai laissé le courant me porter, tout simplement. J'ai rencontré des gens, sorciers ou moldus, et j'ai appris de nouvelles choses.  
\- Je ne te voyais pas agir en loup solitaire comme ça. Je t'ai toujours vu comme quelqu'un de sociable qui avait besoin de la compagnie des autres.

Le Gryffondor se tendit légèrement, puis soupira.  
\- La guerre a changé beaucoup de choses… Je crois que je serais devenu fou si j'étais resté. Je… Chaque nuit je me réveillais en hurlant, revoyant sans cesse la dernière bataille. Tous ces morts. La culpabilité me rongeait, et… J'étais incapable de dire non. Quand Ron a parlé du mariage grandiose que j'allais avoir avec sa soeur, ça a été un électrochoc. J'ai compris que je ne serais jamais heureux, que je ne pourrais pas, et j'ai lâchement fui.

Drago fronça les sourcils.  
\- Je te préviens de suite Potter. Si tu approches de trop près la belette femelle, je lui arrache la tête.  
Harry éclata de rire, tous ses doutes se diluant doucement, et attrapa le tee-shirt de Drago pour le tirer contre lui.

Ce fut lui qui initia le baiser et lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent, joues rouges et yeux dilatés par le désir, à bout de souffle, le même bonheur brillait dans leurs yeux.

Le Gryffondor eut un sourire malicieux.  
\- Méfies toi. Moi aussi je suis jaloux.

Comme Harry l'avait dit à Hermione, il était prêt à tout pour Drago.  
Il ne se cachait jamais de leur relation, et n'avait jamais la moindre hésitation. S'il avait peur que Drago ne l'abandonne - point sur lequel le blond se faisait un plaisir de le rassurer - il ne doutait pas sur ses sentiments, ni sur ce qu'il voulait.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque le Ministère se rappela à leur bon souvenir, essayant d'impliquer Drago dans des affaires louches, Harry n'hésita pas le moindre instant à sacrifier son anonymat pour l'aider.  
Il fit face aux côtés de celui qu'il aimait, avec une assurance tranquille et la conviction qu'il était enfin à sa place.

Celui dont l'enfance et l'adolescence avaient été volées avait enfin réussi à défier le destin et il avait trouvé le bonheur. L'avenir leur tendait les bras.


End file.
